it runs in his blood
by MeganRouth
Summary: Izuku didn't want to be a hero. His siblings were already making names for themselves as pro heroes, participating in heroics activities. His quirk, appearing as early as it had, was perfectly suited to that field as well- but every time he used it, something was breaking inside of him. He just wanted for everyone around him to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing himself.


Nana was nearing the age of mere four years when she learned that not all people were created equal.

She lived in a rather big, white house where first floor was occupied by her and her parents and on the second floor lived her dad's parents. Her grandparents from mother's side were located in a city on the other side of Japan, though. They saw each other only once or twice a year, whenever her one of the side could ride all the way or fly with a plane, buying cheap tickets. Nevertheless, she loved her grandparents equally. World gifted her with constant smiles, happy glances of emerald eyes and loud, short, but lively laughs along with the warm hugs, supportive words and - what she thought was also important in her life when she looked back far enough - an enormous library. Her grandpa Chisoku always cherished rare, quiet moments within the comforting walls of books and knowledge no one ever utilised. She followed him sometimes and then it became her habit, too; whenever she was feeling upset or sad she would climb the stairs and sit in a comfortable, blue armchair, taking random books and trying to decipher this code -the words-, slowly learning and understanding the basics concerning the world and superpowers people obtained. Also, that was a great exercise so soon she was running around and reading every sign, every ad or even some covers of the food. To say that her mom was happy due to her starting her education so early would be an understatement.

Inko Midoriya was _overjoyed_.

Of course, even is she hadn't done this, the proud mama number one still would be cheerful and thankful if only her daughter was growing up happy. And she just tried to be the best, for her parents and herself, searching for a catch she would follow, a motivation to be stronger, smarter, better. For now she was trying to please her closest family.

In a world of mysterious abilities, quirks, heroes and villains, vigilantes and detectives, underground markets and smugglers, businessmen and spies, pros and amateurs, life has thrown at her the truth, deciding what she was going to do for living, it seemed. And even if she couldn't decide for herself, having a free will, she didn't mind that change, not at all. No, she had someone to look for from that day and on. Someone she had to protect from the evil and harm. It was her drive. Determination. _Purpose._

The day her mother came home with her new, adorable, sweet and sleeping siblings, her quirk manifested.  
It was a quiet affair, or so she thought. Okaasan was obviously tired, bags under her eyes revealing how she felt that day. Dressed in baggy, but colorful comfortable clothes, she had one child in her arms and otousan, who was right behind her, was holding the other one. Nana quickly ran do greet them, careful with what she was saying (or maybe just midful of her voice volume) and fell on her way, tripping on her own feet (she _was_ clumsy, okay? Okay.) but it surprisingly didn't cause any ruckus. Later, when she would reminiscently look back, it may have been because her new _**claws**_ slammed into the poor wooden floor, creating ten, not so easy to overlook holes. When she got up she instantly jumped and vigoriously started apologising, but in the middle of her speech she realised, what that holes and her pointy, transformed fingernails meant.

 _Quirk._

She was _so_ thankful. Her power manifested right when her purpose came into her life. Siblings, huh? Older sister? Taking care of newborns? Being responsible and strong for them?  
Easy-peasy.  
The twins were adorable, but also loud. Well, maybe she will soon teach them how to read? How to count? How to be good and do not do bad things? She was super excited at that thought. For now, though, they were so tiny, with tiny freckles, almost nonexistent hair, tiny hands and feet – however, their eyes seemed somehow large, emerald green (like hers!) and shining with curiosity, life force, innocence. She had to wait some time, but that's okay. She was patient.

The realisation hit her with full force. Hey, her quirk has finally come! She was so shocked when she examined herself in the nearby mirror and saw patches of her skin covered by real-life red scales! Like... a dragon!  
Her eyes were cool as well, but they changed into blinding white. She prefered green, her mesmerising green eyes which she has inherited from her amazing mother.  
She could get used to this new form, she mulled over that thought, touching her now pointy and shark-like teeth. _This_ was _so cool_. Her only friend in the entire neighbourhood, Takeyama, was going to be so excited as well! They both could be heroines, protecting everyone in the city with the use of their powers. Yu's quirk allowed her to enlarger herself and it would be amazing if she could control it perfectly, but she needed a lot of work to manage it. Nevertheless, Nana couldn't wait to tell her best friend these great news!

Right now she had to focus on turning her fangs, eyes, scales and claws off. After a while, when it hadn't worked, she panicked and screamed.

The road was up ahead.

* * *

She definitely wasn't prepared for these little troublemakers.

* * *

Life continued.

Nana enrolled in self-defence classes in local dojo, getting her friend Yu to apply as well. It was a good this – they were nicely growing girls and wanted to be independent, strong in their own terms. Looks didn't matter but personality did. Not every person appreciated that, right? Girls understood that really well, that's why they were trying and giving their best shots. If they didn't give their 100% right now, how the hell they would be able to protect their close ones in future? Their generation was fascinated by quirks, trying to understand where they'd come from, how they work and why had they appeared. It was truly a mystery, although everything changes at the alarming rate – from studying those, who were freaks because of their powers, to studying those, who didn''t have not-so-strange-anymore abilities. In Nana's opinion, quirkless people were just as important to the society as any other person – she heard from Takeyama that a girl in the middle school near them has commited suicide (and she was quirkless). She was bullied throughout her whole life and couldn't take it anymore. Abuse at home was also a big factor, though. She just had a poor soul. It was the time she realised people hadn't been born equal. The truth was saddening, but she wanted to create the world where everyone's changes would be the same – the support course existed not for nothing. The underground hero, who was friends with mother (she couldn;t quite recall his name... An-Ae-Ao-Ai...? Ah, nevermind), had a quirk that erased other quirks; and nothing more. He had to rely on his combat skills and body to beat these guys. Support heroes offered him a lot of possible gadgets to use – why no one thought of creating a mass-produced, skin-tight invisible armor for civilians whose quirks are no use during villains attacks? Not suited for combat?

Between the lessons, trying to get a grip on her superpower, thinking of ways to improve life expectancy of others and finding herself in the crowd of aspiring heroes (still as rowdy elementary schoolers) her life has taken an interesting turn when Kaga and Haruka started to be troublesome little brats – but her brats ( _lovely siblings_ ) got that? - and all of it started the moment their quirks manifested as well [she was still cursing this day, they were literally _twins_ in **everything**.] It was somewhere by the time they were three, she recounted, concentrating on that particular day.

* * *

Lil' and sweet devil Haruka grinned evilly as she rounded the corner of the living room, tip-toeing as quietly as she could. Her family was throwing quite a party that day, because it was her and Kaga's third birthday and she decided it was time to begin her prankster career – she would do it by pranking her bro! She giggled to herself and peeeked from the wall covering her. Papa hasn't come from America yet, but it's okay, he promised he would be there by the time they had their quirks. Maybe he would appear on their fourth birthday? People say quirks manifest by that time, right?

Right, there was no time for that right now. She caught the sight of her mother with two birthday cakes (baby blue for her, because it _totally_ rocked and baby pink for her brother because he wanted to and that was it, just a wish) with three lit candles on each cake. They were following her in air so she didn't drop them accidentaly – her mother, as fit as she was due to her being a former pro hero (a hellish one at that, mind you, the name _Magnet Nerve_ was almost as widely known as Present Mic's or Kamui Woods') still was a clumsy woman, caring and sweet as she was. Nana-nee was chatting with grandpa, being _super_ excited at something and grandma was trying to keep up with her passionate husband and grandchild. Nana was so silly sometimes, honestly! But she was a big sister, her protector, once she said while telling her a bedtime story involving fire-breathing heroes and wild, destructive villains. She had to be strong.

Her twin was sitting in a high chair in the living room, playing with their toys. Half of them were Nana's, half were new, bought by everyone in the victinity. The duo was plainly adorable. No one could resist their looks, maybe exept for Mama and Nana, but they had to. Big sis always tried extra hard to keep them safe and it's probably why didn't give in to their pleading eyes. She sometimes came late home, bruised, tired and burnt, but with a smile no one noticed. She pushed herself and did it hard way. Haru understood; Kaga not so good.

"Haru-chan, come here!" her mother said, looking back at the black door in the kitchen, trying to spot her youngest daughter. She disappeared five minutes ago, saying that she was going to get Mr. Floof (her plushie dog) to sing with them. Haruka always wanted a dog, but it wasn't affordable right now, her mother said. Their house was getting to small for the seven of them, even with always absent dad. Mother was checking some newly built houses in a safer location as well – said they must co-con-cos-consider moving out, if they wanted for Nana to bloom in the fullest (Nana's quirk was amazing! She once tried to summon her wings and did that successfully showing her abilities, but when she tried to bribe her into taking her for a flight, mother soon stepped in and ended that fun, wooo.

(Later at night, Nana promised her to take her flying once she will get into the U.A. High School, the most prestigious school for aspiring heroes, like. Haruka was overjoyed.)

Snapping back to the reality: when Inko stepped in the living room and placed the cakes on the table, Haruka decided it was finaly time. She quietly snuck behind the high chair where her brother was seated and crouched. When he turned to examine the candles and his amazing pink cake (because color does nor equal gender and no one would tell him otherwise), she jumped, leaned on his shoulders and shouted a loud "BOOO!" in order to scare him.

And boy, she did.

What followed next was the biggest mess Haruka saw in her entire short life. Kaga _screamed_. He was so freakishly scared that the moment the high-pitched scream left his mouth, flames from the candles arose and flew high up, ditching their six houses.

It was so confusing.

Did Kaga just- did he just manipulate the fire? It formed a ball and was making big circles around everyone, scaring mother and surprising their sister. The flames licked the walls, coloring them in black, but never dispersed.

Haruka was so fed up with them right now so she looked over to where her brother was sitting, clutching his toy tightly in his hand and looking distraught. It was him! She needed to calm his twin down, and quickly, but how she could do that? She didn't notice that furniture started to slightly rise as well. Only her sister picked that up and only when the vase with flowers started to tilt and water came from it, but then everything started to fly and make circles as well. What... wat was going on?!

Haruka wished in that moment she could be tall enough to reach over to that cake and give it to Kaga. Maybe it could have shut him up and calm him? Yeah, that was people were doing in cartoons! It should work, right? She was worried for her bro. She even imagined a piece of her own cake flying straight to his mouth – wouldn't it be convenient? He would be silent and also eat something sweet and good.

She felt a tug in her mind and focused on what caused her that discomfort, tuning out everything outside. She didn't notice her blue cake rising a little and then levitating towards her brother's face. Her family, who was sitting here, was watching this exchange (the fire and cake) with wide eyes. And open mouths. Her grandfather was especially confused. Just. What. The. Heck.

Then, the cake splashed against her brother's face, breaking his little concentration and smearing him all with sweet icing.

He blinked.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then took his finger and swiped the cream from his face, placing it in his mouth. And then – he fell forward, laughing all the way and clutching his stomach, trying to comfort his sister, who turned the world off. With a grin he touched her head and ruffled her hair, messing with her shoulder-lenght green locks. She immediately snapped out of the trance and furniture finally stopped spinning around the room, just levitating.

"Good prank, sis! Hahahaha, I will show ya' later!" he exclaimed, bringing her into a hug. Everything fell to the floor with a thud. Nana was gaping at them, trying to wrap her head around these two... well, they seemed to inherit their mother's powers (not that she minded, her own quirk was a mutation of many other quirks which ran in the family's blood. When she couldn't turn off her fangs she accepted that fact. Her toothbrushes were always the victims, though.) Grandpa Chisoku doubled in a laughter, and Grandma Katashi slowly loosened her steel-like grip on the couch. In the middle of this chaos it started levitating as well, throwing her off the balance. Inko, though, was smiling widely, green eyes shining in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Hisashi! Her handful but cute children developed their quirks! And they revolved around her magnet quirk, take that Hisashi!

"Well," mother chirped, breaking the silence around them and carefully sliding her eyes around every broken piece of this poor room, "it seemes we _have_ to move out, after all. Happy birthday, my sweeties!"

* * *

Chaotic little devils.

It was time to introduce every one to Aizawa- and maybe bring Toshinori as well? Who knows where Hisashi could catch him overseas these days. A little friendly reunion won't do any bad, right?

Well, when Hisashi visited them two years after Kaga's and Haruka's quirks manifested, he indeed brought with him Toshinori as Inko brought Shouta. In the meantime, Yamada tagged along as well as Midnight, Lunch Rush and hero Whisper – no one knew, though, that it was Inko's own cousin. He had that mind-controlling quirk- had to touch anyone for it to work -and it wasn't a big surprise. Inko's mother could cast illusions, using her free will and open mind. Her sister was as scary as her.

Back to the reunion from high school, Inko and Hisashi introduced everyone to their children and likewise – the kid were so, _so happy!_ They've got to see their favourite heroes in real life! ( _"Mama, Papa, why didn't you tell us you know each others?!", "Hey, squirt, I think that mom and dad were waiting for a suitable occasion", "Yeah, right! They just wanted to mess with us, argh! Nana, why!"_ ).

The moment All Might heard the name "Nana", his eyes widened as he glanced at his hero-friends with open mouth. Could it be... No way... Inko giggled, covering her lips with her hand and Hisashi showed him his teeth in a big smile, trapping his beautiful wife in an one-armed hug. Toshinori stood dumbfounded, but this Midoriya girl (he was sure she was nearly nine years old) rolled her eyes at the antics of her siblings and then quickly and joyously ran to the place where big, blond man was standing – she looked up and stared into his blue orbs, shining with excitement and vibrating with cheerfulness. They didn't broke the eye contact for a while, silent conversation going between them and the girl smiled widely.

"Hey-um, Toshinori-san... I am a _huge_ fan of yours... can I hug you?" she asked hopeful, shuffling shyly her feet. The superhero stood for a few seconds at then grinned and swepped her in a big, lovely hug, taking her in the air. Nana shouted something, but then laughed loud, embracing the man. He was... an inspiration. A big one. She wanted to be just like him.

Haruka was getting _really_ bored, so she thought it was the time to mess with someone. She elbowed her bro, who answered to the call in an instant, grinning wildly. She concentrated on the scarf that tired-looking man had wrapped around him and the now purple-glowing white strands reached to take Headphones from skinny, blond man, who was chatting quite lively with purple-haired hero.

Kaga took out his lighter (don't ask, where his five-year-old self got that, just don't) and manipulated the flame, setting Midnight's bat on fire. Aizawa's scarf slapped Lunch Rush and stopped glowing.

"Exit, exit!" he yelled at his sister as heroes came to a realisation and searched for the culprit. Haru broke into a sweat, as she focused deeply and suddenly they were airbone, rather high for them to jump and catch them, but too low to be in an immediate danger.

Everyone had a different expression on their faces, but the funniest one sported Yamada – he was throughoutly confused and shocked (and was that... disappointment flashing on his face?) before he grabbed his Headphones from Aizawa's grip and put them on, fumbling a little. Aizawa just sighed and Midnight licked her lips. Little troublemakers, huh? They wanna fight? She would give them hell.

Before any of them could take action, Nana, now positioned on All Might's shoulders rolled her eyes once more and sighed, deciding to take her brats away from the danger – like the older sister she was. Toshinori grew confused as Nana's fingernails started to transform and a pair of red wings sprouted from her back. Certain areas on her turned into scales and she took of, quickly grabbing the duo and setting them on the ground. She kept her clawy grip on their shoulders, though, her smile turning into a evilish one. The twins bowed under the pressure of her hands, as she said,, expression darkening:

"I apologise on behalf of my foolish siblings. They can sure cause some problems, but it can be dealt with. Nevertheless, I'm sorry."

The heroes were shell-shocked, but smiled or nodded approvingly at the older girl – she will do good.

The rest of evening was spent in happy shouts, laughter, small chit-chats, barbecue and quirks' use. Hisashi and Inko sure created a happy family, but a powerful one – one sure to be targeted by villains.

All Might was fascinated with the force of nature who was Nana. She had her ideals and need to protect – need to change the world, need to be someone more than just a civilian, but wanting to give a chance to normal people as well. She was... she was so similar to his mentor that it hurt him – Nana Shimura was long dead, though, and this little girl was alive, carrying herself with pride and strength. She was going to be an upstanding hero, he thought with a smile, watching as the girl examined her claws. Today they felt... different. As is touched by someone else, a weird force, maybe quirk. No one was affected, though- was it her imagination?

Toshinori approached the girl with a thought in his mind. She was nine years old, right?

"Hey, Nana," he started, getting the attention of a girl lost in thoughts. She blinked and stared at him with her blinding-white eyes she gained in that form. She looked pure, innocent, but strong at will. He took his glass filled with water. "Do you want to hear about an amazing person with the same name as you?"

She was eager.

Always in need of learning and growing. Her eyes shined with curiosity as she leaned over to hear more.

Toshinori laughed quietly to himself and started his story. It began with a place devoid of hope and light as it was brought to good soon by a smile which started everything. They were extremely engrossed, in their own world, so they didn't notice that the twins started to listen to the story, stopping bugging and trying to persuade Aizawa to do the cool thing with his hair and eyes (his black mop would levitate a little every now and then, but would stop when he locked his eyes with Haruka). Kaga soon climbed in his sis' lap and leaned on her, Haru-chan doing the same thing and joining them. All Might talked about the accomplishments of Nana, how she changed views of many people regarding the hero society and the world in general. He would say how she was a beacon in the dark. A wind on a desert, a smile amongst the frowns, a color in grey. A one true hero and symbol of peace.

Inko and Hisashi, meanwhile, caught up with their acquaintances, telling them about their lives so far and sharing stories, going back to high school days or their starts at the heroics. Mama Midoriya was having a little peace right now. Maybe Toshinori could come over more than just one time? He seemed to be a passionate storyteller and getting the attention of twins was an admirable achievement itself.

"...and what happened in the end?" asked Kaga, who looked close to tears. Haru was distraught and Nana wasn't doing any better, but she was great at hiding her waves of sadness – she had to be strong, after all. All Might smiled sadly, slouching a little. Nostalgia and sorrow hit him hard as well. His only regret was not telling goodbye to his mentor- his mother.

"She fought tooth and nail to the entire end. After Sensei landed a lethal blow she knew she couldn't postpone the inevitable so she died with a smile on her face, sacrificing herself to save thousands of people in the nearby area."  
Haruka broke down first, succumbing to helplessness and waterworks. Kaga followed her example, burying his head in the crook of his big sis' neck. Nana was holding herself proudly, but couldn't help but think – was she going to be alright? Is she ready to be the one true hero _that Nana_ was? She really wished she would be like her – brave and always ready to take action when it came to the safety of other. Could she do this?  
Toshinori, as if sensing her thoughts and doubts, ruffled her hair and rested his hand atop og her head. She looked at him and saw a smiling men – was there someone behind him? Black-haired smiling woman...?  
Her eyes widened, but tears didn't fall. If so, her resolve grew stronger and stronger. Nana Shimura... She was going to be like her.  
Toshinori, of course, soon got hit by Aizawa's fist. He yelped, clutching the bruised spot.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, lightly turning to see the look in red eyes. Aizawa furrowed his brows. "What was that for?"

"That," he whispered, raising his voice a little and making his hair float. Kaga and Haru were observing him with awe, "was for making these problem children cry. You aren't supposed to reduce them to tears, this don't work this way."

This was how Aizawa decided the younger generation needed someone like him in their teacher ranks.

No more cuddling these lil' brats, U.A. Hero Course was going to have their hands full from now and on. To hell with corrupted bastards – He. Will. Change. This. System.

* * *

That night Nana and her siblings were sleeping in the same room and the same bed, having minds full of stories told by the Number One Hero. Red-haired girl had especially a lot to think over.

Their grandparents were in the room next to theirs, because Mama and Papa went to see how their new house was being decorated – they were soon to move out of their old home and in to more guarded and definitely safer district of this city. Toshinori, Yamada and Midnight had their houses there, along with other important people, including Yaoyorozu family, Iida family and a lot of others. Thanks to Hisashi's high rank as an businessman and pro hero abroad and his incomings that they were able to provide better location to their close ones. Their new house was going to be a lot bigger as well – grandparents didn't want to be left out – they were businessmen and heroes before their retired and decided to live a happy, calm life. It didn't mean they weren't targeted, though.

Heroes always had a lot of enemies between the villains.

Nana didn't sleep that night.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw hellfires erupting from the dead bodies of people she might have known.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw an image of smiling and bloody black-haired woman on her deathbed. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her father with his back turned to her, walking away and her mother with empty eyes and heart ripped out of her chest. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Yu, shrinking until she was nonexistent. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her precious little brother, succumbing to fires he could control and her sweet little sister, clutching her head with an insane laugh escaping her parted lips, before she dissolved into the ashes.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw a little boy with wild, green mop of curly hair and a broken look on his face as he tried to reach her with his small hand, but only managing to feel the material of her clothes as something much more darker pulled him to the void – then he was screaming, calling her name, calling All Might, calling Kaga and Haru, calling mother and father – but no one answered.

She slipped from her siblings' tight hug and went to the kitchen, chuging on a glass of water. The rest of the night she spent in the comforting embrance of books and knowledge. Her dream was too real.

* * *

Mama and Papa came back the next day. They said they made sure everyone from the heroes came back home safely and they decided to check how their new house was – it seemed everything was ready and waiting for them.

Nana was sad that she wouldn't be seeing Takeyama so often, but the school continued and everything was okay – maybe her parents would allow Yu-chan to come over to her house to play and train sometimes?

Father left after everything was moved and secured in their new place. Haru and Kaga finally got to decorate their own, separate rooms – they were so happy! Soon it became clear that they were inseparable, though, seeing as they would sneak in the middle of the night to each other's room and sleep together. No one exactly knew how to solve that little problem, but the solution came not too long after Hisashi left again, coming back to his responsibilites overseas.

Nana's own room was with a lot of differencies. In one corner stood her own little library, in other hung the ballet barre (a hobby she had taken up from one of her new friends, it was nice one, too – it helped her work out other muscles as well and keep her movements graceful. In one flow.

She had a rather big bed – enough for her siblings to climb in and sleep with her sometimes – and on the wall she put the posters of her favourite heroes – All Might, Present Mic, Whisper, Magnet Nerve, Eraserhead (it was _so hard to find!_ ), Salamander, Kamui Woods and some others. She was still looking for Nana Shimura's merchandise. A picture, at least. Was she asking for too much?

The walls were in the color of sea, meaning freedom and promising adventure, but also giving a sense of calmness in this room. Her only window showed their amazingly big garden- a perfect place to practice with her quirk. She hit some problems she needed to solve and maybe she could help her siblings with their superpowers, too.

Mother also had a small reunion with her middle school friends, now Bakugou Mitsuki. Nana met that woman once or twice, but let me tell you, she was a _force._ Nana didn't have a clue how mama managed to befriend her, but oh well. It wasn't as if her mother couldn't talk someone out of the fight.

Bakugou-san was fourth month into the pregnacy with her first child, but she still looked fierce and wild, even with her slightly bigger belly. Her strength was something Nana admired – she bench-pressed Inko that other day and made it look like nothing has happened. Oh well, her foul mouth was making up for the rest of her flaws. Her husband Masaru was so calm; how they got together, soon-to-be-ten-year-old didn't want to know. She supposed that opposites attract, after all (but only in some cases. Others just didn't sit well).

* * *

One day mom collapsed.

Haru was causing the usual trouble, but included in her pranks that sweet, shy girl from the neighbourhood. What was her name again... Hinata? Oh yeah, something along these lines. It was actually Kaga who spotted her hanging in her backyard and trying to get a grip on her quirk – she was highly focused on the power flowing through her veins and under her skin, trying to break free. She had, absolutely _had to be concentrated fully on what she was doing or it was going to be the same event again and again and her friend's anguished screams as she fell-_

When a hand landed on her shoulder she flinched heavily and did what she was trying _ **not**_ to do – her eyes glowed in a fiery red as she accidentaly set the ground between her and that person on fire, out of pure will. The purple-haired girl yelped and scrambled back, landing on her butt.

But the fires didn't spread, nothing was in danger, because the stranger somehow extended his palm and the flame stopped moving altogether. Boy curled his fingers and the fire became a parrot and sat on his shoulder, ruffling its feathers slightly.  
Emerald orbs scanned the girl for any injuries before he nodded, satisfied with no blood, and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Kaga! Did you set the ground on fire just because you wanted to? That was so cool! I can control the flames, but can't create them, booo. Hey, wanna be partners in future? We would be unstoppable!"

Hinata blinked multiple times and then breathed a long, long sigh. This boy was so... emotional and energetic that she was having a hard time catching up to him, coming to terms that he somehow sneaked into her yard to make sure she was okay, because she was extra concentrated on something and looked like she was close to having a panic attack.

He was so sweet! It was like the world gifted her with an... an angel or something. A protector. He could control the flames, oh god, _he could control them_. She wouldn't be so scared anymore – a team, huh? She wholeheartedly agreed that their matchup was going to be good ( _real good_ ), but she needed to work extremely hard on control of her powers – because summoning the fire wasn't the only thing she could do.

"Hi, Kaga. My-my name's Hinata. There's-There's no need to be concerned! I'm just...trying some new things with my quirk and...it didn't go well last time and I need to push myself, but...can't...I'm trying really hard...!" she said, fist tightening with each passing word. Her eyes wandered to the perfectly green grass. She was feeling a little overwhelmed, but it wasn't a really _that_ new feeling- her mother's gaze always put her under the pressure and even though her father was trying-it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough.  
But that was okay now, because Kaga flashed her big thumbs up and patted her head (she was shorter, of course).

"Doesn't matter, it's okay now. Things like that take time, y'know? I didn't know I could manipulate water as well until my sister kinda started drowning last time we were at the beach with our grandparents," he chuckled and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Hinata's gaze met his and shined with curiosity.

"You have siblings?" she asked, fiddling with her foot and creating a small hole in the ground with the top of her shoe.

"Yep!" he replied, smiling widely. "Nana is four years older than me and Haru-chan is younger than me by whole 2 minutes!"

"Oh gosh, you have a twin?!" Hinata asked excitedly, jumping a little, eyes sparkling with interest and life. Kaga grinned and nodded, offering Hinata a meeting with them.

It was a start of a wonderful friendship between Kaga, Hinata and Haruka as well – they were a perfect hero and agreed that they were going to be heroes in a one company once they've graduated from U.A. High School. Their quirks were suited perfectly for rescue and support, combat maybe too. It was just a matter of time when they were going to make names for themselves.

Back to that situation, Haruka included Hinata in her new pranks, teaching the girl how to not mess with them, girls, and Kaga was their victim because the day before he stole all her glitter and put it in his notebooks because Haru borrowed his plushie alicorn Mighty without asking for his permission and it went far and far away...

In the meantime Nana was in kitchen, helping mother preparing the dinner table and setting each plate and cutlery with extra caution. She was still nine years old, but the world was harsh and unforgiving sometimes- she closed her eyes for a second, coming back to that time when she couldn't sleep and kept seeing broken people everywhere, just what that was?- but decided to go see Takeyama later that day. She missed her precious friend. No one in the neighbourhood was in her age, or maybe she just didn't met someone like her. She still had time, though. But she was getting lonely.

It happened out of sudden. No warning, no previous signs, g. Just her mother's face flushing red and her leaning on the kitchen counter, muttering aloud to herself that she doesn't feel so good... and then sliding on the floor.

It was a true miracle that Nana managed to keep a cool head and Hinata's parents rang the doorbell, one of them having a quirk that heals when user sings – her mother was tired, Haruka got a bit too emotional and Kaga had to hug both his sister and newfound friend to reassure them everything was okay. Nana later found herself sitting in front of mom's laptop and contemplaining the idea of video-chatting with her father in order to inform him of that day's events.

She reclutantly clicked the "call" button, nervouslt waiting for an answer from America. They had different times, of course, but dad hardly not answered their calls.

"Hello, sweetie! How are you doing?" he asked with a small smile, everything beside him shrouded in the darkness. Nana took a breath and told him what she pent up.

"Dad," she started, focused on getting the message clear, "mama's having another baby."

Shock on her father's face was more than enough. The message was delivered and read, but the reply was taking a little bit longer than usual – no surprise, though.

"Mom's in hospital right now, she fell when she was cooking the dinner and we're right at our neighbours' house, because grandpa and grandma are with mother," she explained, watching the thoughful look on father's face. He grimaced for a second and then he sighed, obviously worried. His light eyes met green hers.

"Look, honey, tell grandpa Chisoku to call me later, okay? I need to talk with him. And kiss mama from me, will you? You will have another little sibling!" he said with a grin, eyes closing in happiness. But Nana got the hidden message and nodded vigoriously. Dad would be coming back from America soon.

It turned out that mother had to stay in hospital for another month – she just didn't have enough strength for baby to develop so she had to stay and be supervised (no one wanted to lose another little person in this world) and that being said – Haru and Kaga clinged to their sister more than ever, still fearing for their mother's health and well-being. Grandparents were making amazing job while takig care of them and the neighbours, Nasu family, were just as friendly and caring, along with kind of worried Hinata, who showed up at their house's door practically everyday, asking for Kaga and Haruka.  
Nana couldn't be prouder of her siblings for making friends with such a nice and sweet person as Hina-chan. She just couldn't – they were going to be amazing hero trio, she knew.

Without mother was lonely. An empty space right beside them, ready to be filled again. A silent laugh spread across the house. A gentle smile in the kitchen. A fond glance of wide emerald orbs. Was it like that when someone passed away?

But mother was alive and well. Just in need of support, Nana reminded herself. It was going to be okay.

And it indeed was.

Mama came back with a smile and slightly bigger belly. It was okay, though, she carried another sibling of theirs, another life in her grasp, another little human ready to be accepted to their (not)little family. Grandma was so happy when she heard she'll have another grandchild, oh! Mom also appeared very joyous and cheerful at the thought of another child around. She hoped that the twins would mellow out if only a little bit. They were two troublemakers, but maybe having Hinata around will help, too.

When Inko stepped back into her new house she didn't have time to consider home yet, her children _flew_ overto her and hugged her tightly, trying not to choke her, of course mindful of the baby. They were her sweet little babies – and no one was going to change that, not even passing time, telling her that Nana was nearing the age of teenager and the twins were almost in an elementary school already.

That day she attended a tea party with twins' plushies and read a fantasy book with Nana in the living room, having accomodated in a comfortable couch and with a hot chocolate in a mug before the whole ordeal. She felt like it was a good way to reconnect.

This way the whole I'm-not-sleeping-without-him/her thing got solved – there just weren't enough rooms for the child, so Haruka moved to her twin's room and their room started to resemble a rainbow one – with many plushies, mind you – and they each had two walls to decorate. Haruka seemed to be keen on music, so a little violin was standing in the corner along with the ocarina and Kaga was exceeling in his dance classes. He was conscious of his body and great in creativity and flexibility as well. So much for an artistic family.

The following months passed peacefully, uneventfully and quickly. Mother met with Bakugou-san and with her other friends, Nasu-san and all the others.

But... Kaga could tell something has happened during the birth – it was obvious just from the way mother came back after one whole week spent in the hospital again – but the bags under her eyes, haunted look back in her eyes and stiffling at every weird sound out of basis. Something _had to_ happen.

And something indeed has happened, but Inko Midoriya didn't share that with her lovely children – they were too young, way too young and innocent. It was obvious that she was a former pro hero, an excellent at that – Hisashi also was a hero, as were his parents and her parents. It was just like that, meaning painting target on their backs for villains they have hurt, captured or somehow angered in the past.

But _this_ was a whole new level of being targeted – **they tried to take her son away from her**.

The doctors were weird when she came delivering her child. They seemed suspicious, but after they took little baby away and came with him, telling her to tell goodbye to her son, she was _freaking_ _ **scared**_. What was gonna happen? Goodbye? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER SON?

From her perspective, of a tired and weak at that moment woman – villains, she couldn't name them otherwise. Their faces were in shadows, but eyes were glowing with greed, cruelty, malicious intentions.

She was so distraught she didn't realise how affected by this whole enviroment her child was until these doctors started to come closer – and her son _screamed_.

Yelled at the top of his small lungs, channeling the uneasiness into this one scream.

 _And they were hit with a repulsive force strong enough to rival an adult's strength quirk, smashing them into the walls and creating a bloody splashes.  
_

Inko went into a shock and woke up only after Shouta-kun shook her shoulders and told her that everything was alright, the baby was safe, she was okay and All Might was _here.  
_ She still couldn't shake off the feeling of danger, the thought of her children unsafe and far away in a dark place devoid of love and everything someone tried to create. _She couldn't quite shake off the feeling of dark stares boring into her son's little body, the licked lips and mouths twisted into feral grins, like predators patiently waiting for their prize to be collected._ She went home with three pro heroes with her. _She couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being followed with a target painted on their backs._

With a smile on her face she introduces her baby to her sweet, little children, watching with amusement as they went on about how _super_ it is to have another sibling and on.

"His name is Izuku," she said gently, hugging close her precious babies. "Proctect him from the harm."

 _She_ _ **couldn't.  
**_

So she packed her children and her stuff and went for an entire week to visit her parents on the other side of Japan. Their traditional house smelled of safety and calmness she remembered from her childhood. It was home, she mustered, smilling a little and feeding Izuku in her old bedroom. Her family was safe.

The moment Hisashi learned of that accident he took a break from work and immediately flew to them, reassuring his wife that everything was fine and alright. It was surreal experience, but a possible one. They had to be more cautious from now on – being born with a quirk right from the start was _extremely_ rare. Someone who targeted them must've had the knowledgge of this happening – but how?  
Their life went back to normal. Haunted look went away when extra safety measures were taken – Mr. Eraserhead was coming to dinner rather often and Whisper seemed interested in Izuku.  
But he was not the only one.

The moment twins' eyes landed on their little bro, they were entraced and so fascinated with him – he opened his eyes! - it was so life-changing. Mother told them he needed to be protected, so he would be. Kaga and Haruka were so sure of doing that.  
Nana couldn't help but remember that time mom came back with the twins – things were so different back then, though. It was... weird. Yes, she couldn't come back to that time without her troublemaker right now, no. She's sworn to protect the twins and did the same with Izuku – he is the youngest, after all. She will need his big sister later.

Mom often went to meet Mitsuki or invited her over – that dangerous woman gave birth to Katsuki on April 20th and it was July already, he was growing up nicely albeit he was getting into all sorts of trouble. His red eyes were going to be dangerously gleaming when he will be grown up, Nana was sure of that.

Mom and Bakugou-san were friends, after all. They hoped their sons will become friends in the future as well, but it might be a bit problematic, seeing as Katsuki was taking after his fierce mom. Izuku cried a lot, though, and Katsuki was irritated by the sound he was making – he never cried that much or that long. With each passing day the boys grew, smiling and dreaming of big things – big things they were perfectly capable of doing once they were strong enough.

Nana found herself entranced by the eyes Izuku had.

These emerald green orbs, shining like never before, small smiles and happy sounds of a soon-toddler, never ending sparks had Nana fallen in love with, because Izuku was _magical_ and she didn't want to let him go. Mom was hurt during giving birth, she inferred, or something else bad happened when she first came back home with her little bro. She said to protect him from harm. Something bad…

Nana was quick to learn and connect all the facts. It was a big, _big_ surprise when that one time everything in his room just _flew over_ to Izuku, causing an enormous mess – and sometimes, when he cried, everyone but mama was shoved away by some unknown force and stopped only when everyone but mother was pushed onto the wall.

Nana was quick to understand. Little Izu-kun was special in his own way, but dangerous at the same time. It was rare – extremely rare, almost not heard of to develop quirk so early and Nana knew why someone would target her brother – to shape someone at that age into a killing machine, an emotionless soldier, a perfect weapon was easy. And every quirk could be a villain's quirk if only someone used it in that way.

Nana understood so when the time will come she will be the best shield possible – her brother is remarkable, but couldn't protect himself right now and not when he was 4 and not when he was 9 and on, and on. She will become a hero – if not for herself and Takeyama, then for Izuku. He needed her.

Before she was giving her 100%, but now it was plain _PLUS ULTRA._ Yu-chan saw her determination, effort and exhaustion and did what she could to be the same. Quirk training, dojo classes, schoolwork, ballet practices – she gave it all in everything.

Kaga and Haruka also found themselves in a similar situation – they weren't the youngest anymore, they had to become more independent (or so they thought). Little Izu… mother said something that worried them and she was looking like she had lived through a horror and told the tale. They were scared; scared of any harm happening to their close ones, scared of Izuku's safety, scared of bad people – so they had to train. The moment they came back from their grandparents' place, they told mom with a fierce determination and a sense of mission to have them enrolled at the local dojo like Nana had – and honestly, Inko saw it coming. Little troublemakers were taking after their big sis, trying their hardest and giving their best – whether it came to dancing, pranking, running or just reading. Izuku was their new purpose, the motivation to get better, to be ready to protect him, because bad, _bad people were after him, they had to make sure he's safe and sound, somewhere where villains won't reach him with their filthy, scarred and bloody hands._

So, yeah, Kaga, Haruka and Hinata were often seen in the big, grassy backyard, trying to get a better grasp at their powers and honing their actual skills, also hoping to break the boundaries and do something more with their quirks, to get more creative, to find new ways of using them. In the end - it was up to them.

Life continued.

* * *

And this time it was Izuku, who surprised everyone, having said something really unpredictable and out of his character.

It wasn't like he didn't notice the ever-lasting concern and worry in his family's eyes. It wasn't like he didn't notice how Nana's and mama's hugs would always last more than his grandparents'. It wasn't like he didn't notice the glances Haru-nee and Kaga-nii kept giving him and then coming back to their training with more ferocity than before. It wasn't like he didn't notice how thoroughly they would read his Hero's Quirk Analyses and sketches he's done, nodding approvingly or looking distressed. It wasn't like he didn't notice mother trying to always break him out of the trance he was in when All Might was in television when he tried to watch how heroes were dealing with villains' attacks.

Izuku may have been young, but he wasn't blind or stupid.

So he did it, but before that he pushed everyone away from him. His quirk just came in handy – he wanted for everyone to hear him out.

"I don't wanna be a hero," he blurted, failing to keep his mouth shut. Haruka already tried to make her way out of his force's range with the use of her quirk, but Izuku didn't let her, focusing solely on the power that inside of his mind _begged_ him to go further or withdraw immediately. No in-between. "I… I'm happy the way I am and don't want to be in danger. Nana-nee will be a hero, Haru-nee and Kaga-nii as well… so why should I?"  
This shocked the entire household – Nana especially, but it was their mom who broke the silence.

"I-Izu-kun, we… we just want you to be happy," she whispered and the whole world stopped, because it seemed to Nana, Haru and Kaga that their mother never wanted for Izuku to take after mother, father, grandparents and their steps – way to heroism, way to protectors, way to improve not only their lives but other people's as well.

Mother was being… selfish.

And Izuku's sobs were heard throughout entire house when the force suddenly let go and hit them one more time with greater strength.  
He ran out of the house and didn't come back until later, bruised and with multiple burns on his small, almost five-year-old body. Ash littered his green hair, making it look gray, eyes gained a little scared twinkle – that was what mother feared would happen. That he will lose of all his child spark, succumbing to growth and training like happened with Nana and the twins.

He hadn't responded to anyone's questions, committing fully to writing quirks' analyses in his first notebook, adding three new entries: Explosion, Mind Stress and Rumble Rubble.

In the television they've shown a big event of the day, consisting of two fighting adults, hero and villain, where two children were caught in the midst of their clash – one was the reason abandoned buildings around him fell and turned to rubble, giving an upper hand to the hero. Child's face or name wasn't revealed (because no one besides the villain, hero and the other child knew who did this), but the footage of invisible force pushing the building away made Midoriya family pale in fear as they all scrambled to Izuku's room, embracing him tightly as he cried once again this day.

He regretted nothing, though.

But when he told Kacchan he didn't want to be a hero, his friend wasn't that happy. He lashed out and told him to find him when he will change his mind –because begrudgingly, but in a cool demeanor he admitted that Izuku was worth his time (he was the only one who could keep up with him and his adventures) –and seek him out.  
Life continued, but Izuku didn't know if that was what he wanted to do.

* * *

Nana got accepted into the U.A. the next year. She was still very keen on being a heroine everyone would depend on and her quirk, now named Dragonslayer, was perfectly good and suited to heroics work. Her homeroom teacher was harsh –it was Eraserhead! The same they had got to know during one of many friendly reunions mom had organized –but all the work has paid and when Sports Festival came and went, she was standing proudly on the podium, golden medal gleaming in the sun. Tensei from Iida family who was living only a few buildings away from them had a look of pleasure, but deep inside he was angry at himself for underestimating his opponent, that's why he was a runner-up in this game. He and Nana were sparring sometimes in the backyard of their houses, and they were what each other needed – a rival and friend at once. Because of this Izuku got acquainted with Tenya, Tensei's precious little brother. It was a nice experience for Izu who know nothing more than Katsuki's viciousness and his ways of showing affection and friendship. Well, Izuku decided that Tenya-kun _have to loosen up_ but for now was okay. He will show him what entertainment means.

Some time after that big U.A. event Izuku finally encountered that girl he always saw on his usual morning walks to school. She had long, black, pretty hair and dark, shining eyes. Once he saw her training her quirk – and that means taking things out of her body. It. Was. So. Cool! He desperately wanted to get to know her more, because her quirk definitely needed more analysis, he _needed_ to know how it worked.  
So one day he was standing on the other side of the fence covering her grounds and when she saw him watching her train, she yelped.

"Hello! I'm Izuku, your quirk is so cool! What it is called? What else can you make? Have you tried to make a living thing with that? How big are your limits? What is your fuel to make everything? Is it something like sleep or food maybe?" he bombarded her with questions, finally letting his boundaries run loose, but catching himself muttering and stopping for a breath.

"Name's Momo. Well- that's a lot of questions, but… let's see…," she responded meekly, opening the gate and inviting him over. Izuku's eyes shined brighter than sun.

* * *

Elementary school and the beginning of middle school were okay. He was exceptionally good, intelligent and had a keen eye – his Hero Analysis for future being a perfect example of how he connected the facts, came up with various ideas and possibilities, trying to think of ways to improve everyone's quirk either by training, exploring new ideas or by adding some gadgets the Support Course in U.A. might create. He stood still by his promise – mom evidently didn't want for him to be a hero… so he won't make her sad or disappointed in him. He- He just wanted for everyone around him to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing his dreams, aspiration and himself.

By the way, his quirk wasn't _that_ suited for hero work, right?

(He still fed himself with these lies to make it just barely less painful. It hurt, it hurt so much.)

By the time he entered the middle school Nana was all graduated (going by the name _Dragonight_ ) and working in her own hero agency, fighting the villainy off and trying to protect those, who were often overlooked. It seemed logical – but that way she didn't get enough recognition (the one she deserved, she was amazing and full-heart in what she did) – not that fame mattered for her. Haru and Kaga also enrolled at U.A. High School, following their sister's example and trying their best – _**PLUS ULTRA!**_

For a very long time there was a legend, where U.A.'s biggest troublemakers pulled out a stunt so great that no one could blame them because there was no evidence, but everyone knew what happened.

After all, it was a really uncommon sight to see Aizawa-sensei walking in pink clothes, as well as _every_ teacher. Everything dyed pink. No one knew how it happened.  
But Kaga, Haruka and Hinata were dubbed "The Distance Trio" or "The Big Trio", exceeding in every way ahead of everyone in their class and then school. They were perfectly suited for rescue – and that was what they wanted to do.

As much as Izuku admired his personal heroes (his amazing and irreplaceable older siblings), the greatest of his fascination came down to All Might.

His first notebook of hero's analysis had at least five pages dedicated to him, but his newer ones had entranced of his quirk and possibilities the more time passed – he was given more footages, more information and more outcomes, that's it.

When he first attended his parents' meeting with old friends he was so shocked – how could have they kept it away from him?!

(His siblings just giggled at his reaction, remembering how they felt the first time this happened.)

Eraserhead, Present Mic, Cementoss, Midnight, Whisper, Kamui Woods and him.

All Might.

It was surreal at first, but once he clung onto the shirt of the muscled man, he couldn't let go. He was rambling all the time, he knew it, but he just couldn't help himself, it was _him_. His biggest hero. The greatest inspiration. Someone who lightened up the mood with a single smile. All Might.

As much as he was dedicated to his biggest hero, All Might found himself drawn to that little, talkative, happy boy, who gave him _so much_ ideas that his head almost hurt. Almost. This kid of Inko was throwing theories left and right, saying about the possibilities of his quirk, telling him of his weaknesses and trying to picture an outcome where his quirk would be much more useful in tow with other quirk supporting him – this kid was a genius and Toshinori knew what he as saying when he saw one.

"Young Izuku!" he gushed suddenly, almost throwing the child off of his shoulder where he was seated. "Have you heard from your youthful siblings about One True Hero?"

Hearing this, Izuku shook his head quickly, curious about what that was about. All Might took him and sat him down in his lap. Green-haired excited boy blinked once, boring his wide emerald eyes into his blue ones, "then let me tell you the tale of Nana Shimura." And suddenly his sister's name made so much sense.

Life continued.

When he was in the second year of middle school Haru-nee, Kaga-nii and Hinata-chan debuted, rescuing almost one hundred people from the natural disaster near Higashi-Naruse village – the local towns were the victims of a flood from nearby rivers and it was the trio's field of work.

They gained a lot of attention after their first appearance and it was painfully obvious that most light was directed at Haruka – after all she had a telekinesis quirk, something _extremely_ wanted and powerful as well. If this quirk was given for the villain's hand, then something very bad would've happened.  
( _No one ever said that Earth couldn't be slowed down or seas moved to another location._ )

So the agency of The Trio of Distance, owned by Amethesis, Ruby Reign and Petal Light, got swarmed with applications to work under them in the field of rescue and direct help for people who need it the most. The twins were overwhelmed at first and went to Nana for some kind of advice but she only chuckled and said that they had to sort it on their own – she did gave a piece of advice, though: the people, whose CVs were that of low self-esteem and humble, were the most hard-working ones.

That's how more uprising heroes made themselves known to the world, going by the modest names of Moonstone, Mass Aqua, Morion, Sterling Silver and many, many more.

(It was funny how their company would have heroes with the names of gems and half-gems. It was a nice twist, though!)

Days were passing very quickly and time was running out, the youngest Midoriya mused, taking in the pages of his fifteenth notebook, already halfway filled with his notes and sketches. He found himself questioning everything he's ever said to everyone – especially that one day, when he pushed his family away and crushed his dreams and emotions, hiding them under the carpet of his mind, wanting for mother to be happy, to be proud of him.

He… didn't want to be a hero. Something inside of him snapped every time he used his quirk. Something inside of his mother's heart broke every time she caught him training with his power and body.

Why no one understood that he just wanted to surround himself with positivity and happy feelings? The ones that felt like home after a long voyage. The ones that felt like the warmth of the sun. The ones that wrapped him like a lovely hug from Nana when she came back home after work. The ones that pushed the voice in his head away?

Why no one understood? It was so hard to keep the force in his control – one slip and everything will collapse, he knew.

All it takes is one slip.

If Katsuki knew what he's done, he would have never gone to meet Izuku that particular day. Distraught animal trapped in a cage of bones is a dangerous force – he experienced it on his own skin when the building collapsed, trapping them inside with a villain made of slime.


End file.
